


Shadowed Promises

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: fandom_stocking 2018 [3]
Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: "When are you two going to stop doing whatever this ignore each other and then be snippy whenever you see each other?"





	Shadowed Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TarlanX (Tarlan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



"When are you two going to stop doing whatever this ignore each other and then be snippy whenever you see each other?"

There's no response from a pale-faced Jack, except for a soft sigh as Nathan deigns to answer. Zoe just wanted them to kiss and make-up, but she couldn't force them to when she didn't have a stake in the fight.

"I don't hold your father at fault for being angry at me, Zoe. He has every right to be." Nathan answered as he glanced towards her father.

"But you were both under the influence along with Allison, Jo, and others from that experiment that rogue!" Zoe responded hotly, trying to ignore the way her dad cringed at the sound of anger in her voice and how Nathan immediately seemed to want to go him.

"That may be true, Zoe. But there are things that I promised your dad wouldn't happen when we got together, under the influence or otherwise. Jack has every right to be angry with me." Nathan stated calmly.

She glances at her father as he stands up.

"So how do we fix whatever this is?"

"I don't know yet, Zoe. I –"

"I'm not angry with Nathan per se."

They both look towards Jack, who seemed to be much steadier on his feet again. His eyes were dark as they focused on them, then solely on Nathan as he moves towards Jack.

"He's just an easier target when I can't see the idiots who did it."

"I promise I'll find a way to fix this mess."

"I know.."

She wonders if she imagined that she saw a fang peeking from between their lips as Zoe follows them towards the kitchen.


End file.
